


DOM World (It's not what you think)

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Harassment, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Other, Punishment, Revenge, Sexual Harassment, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: A strange world where one day all of Dominique Skye's haters were transformed into her and the stories that happened after.





	DOM World (It's not what you think)

It was a bizarre morning to say the least, Dominique Skye was on one video and then another and then another.

**“So I had a whole video planned and then I woke up as this bitch. I got word that this happened to others so I’m not alone if anyone else wants to come out about being turned into Dominique Skye hit me up, peace.” – Formerly Chad Broskee.**

Some videos were more impromptu and off the cuff….and definitely improvised.

**“So I woke up this morning, saw that I had some titties, looked in the mirror and saw that I was somehow turned into that dumbass lying, ho, Dominique Skye. Going to the doctor and seeing what we could do about this shit!” – Formerly Billythakillah**

Many of the Youtubers who became Dominique Skye made videos, but were less than thrilled by the amount of comments and attention they were getting.

**“Look, this shit needs to stop. You guys in the comments sections keep asking me for my number and even have started DM’ing me. I want to make this clear, stop asking me to show you my tits or any other part. You know I’m a man right? I mean I look like Dominique Sky, but I’ am man….y’all gross as Hell.” – Formerly Jim Shambly**

As more cases were reported, research was being done. All the people affected (mostly men) harassed Dominique Skye, some online, some in person. Another common occurrence was that anyone transformed was all the same height. When researchers consulted with the real Dominique Skye she remarked that she was much taller than those who were transformed. Dominique Skye was questioned by the authorities who searched her place and found nothing. She had this to say: **“I had nothing to do with it and don’t give a shit, it’s the probably the closest they’ll ever get to a real girl anyway!” The Real Dominique Skye**

Many youtubers and twitter users who were transformed left the site being unable to exist as they without being lewdly harassed.

**“Important video today guys, as you know and can see, I was one of those turned into Dominique Skye. I’m letting you all know that this will be my last video. I’m leaving because I can’t deal with the harassment. I’m also leaving Twitter because I’m tired of getting dick pics sent to me. Anyways, it’s been cool and all, but I have to deal with my new life now…Peace.”- Formerly Rich Huntington**

Things took a bizarre turn when more and more men started to be transformed into Dominique Skye. Turns out anyone who harassed anyone that was transformed was also turned into Dominique Skye. With a good chunk of the population now Dominique Skye, many groups were formed to help re-integrate people who were transformed back into the real world. **“Many of the harassers were high school kids and so we had to make a school for all the high school boys turned into Dominique Skye. I’m not looking forward to teaching sex ed here.”- Beverly Johnson.** Others have formed support groups to help those coping with their situation. **“We usually get together on Wednesdays after work. A few of guys talk about their day.”**

**Inside the Support Group for Those transformed in Dominique Skye: ** **“Welcome everyone, happy Wednesday…I think we should start it right off….who wants to speak?”**

**  
** **Tim raises his hand.**

**“I got something to say, today I was working at the bar and a dude that’s been there has been leering at me….making me uncomfortable. Well…today he…grabbed me….and I froze up. I wasn’t going to do anything, but I turned around and knocked him flat on his ass and told him to leave.”**

**Everybody claps. “Right on, hon.”**

**“Very good, Tim. Remember everyone, you don’t deserve to be treated that way. If they grab you, smash that pig. Who would like to go next?”**

**Carlos raises his hand. Something similar happened between me and my roommate, as you all know my roommate has been pressuring me into sex because I look like Dominique Skye now. I thought he respected me and we were cool and then I transformed and not once does he even treat me like a human. Last night he got drunk and started being grabbing with me. He got his hands down my pants and I finally socked him. So this morning, he comes out of his room and now he’s transformed into Dominique Skye. He wanted to apologize, but I said nothing and left.” “Sorry to hear that, Carlos. You can stay at my place if you like.”**

**Tom raises his hand.**

**“Tom, how goes it at home?”**

**“Well, as you know, my wife has been a little distant and my kids aren’t used to having a strange woman around the house. Well today, my wife and I had a chat and….we’re going to make work.” Everyone claps.**

**“We’ve already talked to the kids and they’re very accepting and I’m feeling hopeful for the future.”**

While others have been dealing with their transformation in a positive way. Many have been very resentful such as the “DOMiniators” a group of men who are mad that they are now women.

**“We started this group so we had a place to vent out our frustration. I miss being a dude, I miss my dick and girls laugh at how short I am now.” –David Skye (No relation)**

Worried about violence, a reporter (who was also transformed into Dominique Skye) went undercover at their secret meetings and wrote a big piece about it.

**“So I went in (full disclosure I was also turned into Dominique Skye) and I wanted to see if this was a group worth watching and well…it’s not as crazy as you think. In fact, most of the time I was there they; did my hair, gave me make of tips and I even tried on some new dresses. It was really fun and I enjoyed my time.” – Formerly Ken Jordan** **For some, becoming Dominique Skye has had a positive impact. Kevin Flannery used to be a gross troll and harass various women online, but since becoming Dominique Skye he has had a slightly new attitude.** **“It was strange at first, but it has become a very freeing experience. I go out more, I take better care of myself and I’m even seeing someone.” – Formerly Kevin Flannery**

Eventually an online community formed. Everyone that had been turned into Dominique Skye were invited into an exclusive forum to discuss “post-Dom” life and even put together a convention “DOMCON” where only those transformed may attend so that they may be free of harassment and grabby pervs. As a sign of good faith an invitation was extended to the real Dominique Skye who was more than happy to attend which made the organizer very excited.

**“It’s been a real crazy past few months putting this all together and we’re really happy to have the real Dominique Skye with us we’ve all had a chance to bury the hatchet and move forward.” – Formerly John Glen**

Many were happy to see Dominique Skye and being at least a foot taller than those who transformed she was very easy to find.

**“I was initially going to decline the invitation, but I figured since they paid for the trip I could at least duck out early and enjoy a free New York vacation after having talked with a few of the guys that were transformed they really wanted to move past it all the nastiness and apologize and I figured it was good start.” –The Real Dominique Skye**

The Dom phenomenon had scared many harassers to cease bother women online for fear of transformation. Cosplayers were now free to walk convention floors without having to worry about weirdoes touching them. Doctors speculated that the transformation was a curse and that once the affected person had learned their lesson, it would be lifted. This was not the case however, since as of today anyone affected has been has not been turned back into their original selves.


End file.
